due to bad habits?
by chibi si saku
Summary: Sikap tidur yang tidak memiliki adab juga bisa berdampak pada diri sendiri, kalian tahu itu? / Promo Fict for Event Banjir TomatCeri III /


**Pairing : Sasuke U. x Haruno S.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

/

due to bad habits?

/

Enjoy

/

Cahaya matahari merasuk masuk kedalam kamar _BlueDongker_ ini, _Kingsize_ itu berdecit tak kala sang empu merubah posisinya membelakangi cahaya ~menyilaukan itu. Napas beratnya menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang merasa malas untuk sekedar bangun dipagi hari ini. tangan kekarnya meraba-raba meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel yang beberapa detik lalu berdering.

"Hn?" Ujarnya saat menekan tombol _on_ disana.

Keningnya berkerut meski matanya masih terpejam, giginya bergemelatuk saat mendengar penuturan dari lawan bicara diseberang sana. kesal ~pemuda itu melemparkan ponselnya dan menutupnya dengan bantal. Dan samar terdengar teriakan 'Sasuke!' dari ponsel itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun yang pasti kini ia tengah menggerutu tak jelas seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Tapi sebelum itu, mata _Onyx_ miliknya bergerak liar mencari sosok yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Sakura," Panggilnya -Sasuke, masih mencari sosok itu.

Seharusnya yang pertama kali ia lihat saat terbangun adalah sosok yang baru beberapa minggu ini telah sah menjadi istrinya. Gadis polos bersurai merah muda. gadis?. Ouh ya, satu hal yang belum dijelaskan tentang peraturan atau adat clan Uchiha dalam pernikahan. Yaitu, sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan malam pertama jika waktu belum menginjak satu bulan, gila bukan?. bagaimana jika sang mempelai lelaki bukanlah pemuda seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal cuek dan dingin? kasihan sekali dan pastinya batin akan sangat tersiksa (?).

"Sakura." Sasuke kembali memanggil sang istri, dan kini ia telah keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Satu-satunya tempat yang biasa Sakura datangi menjelang pagi seperti ini.

Dan benar saja, sang istri sedang bergelut dengan para sayuran yang sudah berubah menjadi makanan itu. _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap berbagai masakan yang telah tersaji dimeja makan, namun Sakura masih bergelut dengan alat-alat dapurnya.

"Banyak sekali yang kau masak," ujar Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, menyender santai didinding dapur membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara _Barithone_ itu, sejenak ia mengelus dadanya yang sempat berdetak kencang karena kaget. Beberapa keinginan selalu ia lantunkan untuk suaminya ini, namun jenisnya masih sama, dia hanya menginginkan sang suami mengubah sikap dinginnya menjadi romantis meski hanya sedikit.

Gadis itu membayangkan jika setiap pagi mendapatkan perlakuan manja dari Sasuke, ciuman selamat pagi ataupun pelukan hangat. Miris rasanya jika menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berstatus sebagai istri namun sama sekali tak pernah disentuh oleh sang suami, bukan dalam arti melakukan 'itu' ~karena dia pun tahu tentang adat turun-temurun Uchiha, melainkan hanya sekedar sentuhan biasa, tak pernah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berenergi saat rapat besar siang nanti," jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke berdecih saat Sakura mengingatkannya pada rapat itu, "Aku malas menghadirinya," Ujarnya menghampiri meja makan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke malas menghadiri acara penting seperti itu. sedangkan pewaris satu-satunya dari clan Uchiha hanyalah dia seorang, karena Uchiha Itachi sudah lama…meninggal.

"Tadi aku dapat informasi, jika kandidat Suna adalah pewaris bungsu clan Sabaku itu," jawab Sasuke risih.

Sakura mengertukan alisnya, "Gaara?" Dia heran, mengapa orang terpenting dinegara ini selalu menyangkut pautkan dengan para kekasihnya ~lebih tepatnya mantan. Pertama sudah jelas si Sabaku itu, kedua Neji sebagai anggota tetua clan Hyuga, lalu Akasuna Sasori yang baru-baru ini menjadi pemimpin dari anggota terpenting dikelima Negara yaitu Akatsuki, dan terakhir adalah pemuda yang memenangkannya, pemuda yang amat ia cintai meski ragu akan perasaan sebenarnya pemuda itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka dengan monster merah itu," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura ingin sekali tertawa lepas saat mendengar penuturan suaminya ini, sungguh tidak berubah sejak masa SMA dulu, Sasuke dan Gaara memanglah rival dalam segala urusan dan tidak ada kata genjatan senjata dari keduanya, sampai saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngmong, Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau sudah mandi?" tanya Sakura saat melihat tangan Sasuke akan menyerang makanan yang telah disediakan.

Mata _Onyx_ Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar, lalu kembali beralih pada masakan itu, "Aku hanya mengambilnya satu," Ujarnya seraya melahap satu _Sushi_ tomat lalu melenggang pergi. "Akhu akan mandhi," Sambungnya masih dengan melahap makanan itu.

Sakura hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah Sasuke, tak dapat dipungkiri, meskipun ia ragu dengan pernikahan ini. namun lambat laun dirinya pasti akan terbiasa, terutama dengan sikap Sasuke yang berubah setiap waktu.

#

_Skip Time_

_#_

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana rapatmu hari ini?" tanya Sakura saat melihat sang suami melepaskan _Tuxedo_ hitamnya.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ketempat tidur dan memejamkan mata, "Kau bisa menebaknya," Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura menatap sang suami maklum, dirinya juga sudah menduga apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang rapat itu, selain dari kata menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Jemari lentik Sakura menyisir helaian rambut sepinggangnya didepan kaca rias, menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul. Sejak pernikahannya dengan Uchiha bungsu itu, tak ada perubahan sedikitpun pada dirinya. Tentu, karena Sasuke memang tak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh padanya.

"Akupun risih dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para tetua Konoha," ujar Sasuke masih dengan posisi sama.

Sakura mengernyit, "Apa itu?" Tanyanya masih menghadap kaca rias.

"Mereka bilang, kapan kita memiliki anak." jawab Sasuke datar.

Tidak sedatar yang menjawab, gadis ini tengah menganga dengan tangan berhenti tepat ditengah acara menyisirnya. Dia pun bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya dicermin itu. namun bukan itu yang Sakura pikirkan, melainkan jawaban Sasuke barusan. Bibirnya tersenyum ragu.

"Akh, mu-mungkin mereka hanya bercanda." ujar Sakura terkekeh kaku, meski pernyataan itu ia buat untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia merasa wajar jika orang lain berkata seperti itu, karena mereka kan sudah berkeluarga, dan tujuan bekeluarga adalah menghasilkan keturunan. Namun apa daya dan upaya jika pasangan kita bertolak belakang dengan maksud sebuah pernikahan itu, contohnya Sasuke.

Sakura pun penasaran, bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ditanya begitu oleh orang lain, satu jawaban dibenaknya 'Cuek'.

"Aku membenarkan pertanyaan mereka, karena memang tujuan pernikahan tak lain untuk menghasilkan keturunan bukan?" ujar Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya, melirik dimana sang istri berada.

Hening.

Sakura tak tahu harus bicara apalagi, semua yang dipikirkannya benar-benar sejalan dengan Sasuke, lalu apakah langkah Sasuke selanjutnya?.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur." ujar Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata.

Sakura menunduk, seharusnya ia sudah menduga Sasuke tidak akan peduli dengan hal seperti ini. tapi, oh ya tuhan, jika selalu begini batinnya juga akan tersiksa. Menjalankan sebuah ikatan pernikahan tanpa ada cinta yang sempurna, dan bukan hanya dirinya yang mencintai pemuda itu karena dirinya juga ingin dicintai.

/

/

/

/

Udara sejuk menguar memasuki kamar ini, kedua sosok yang tengah tertidurpun sedikit terusik karena dingin yang sedikit menusuk. Pagi buta telah menjelang, dan kini adalah awal dari rutinitas gadis bersurai merah muda. _Emerald_nya memperlihatkan cahayanya, dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang seadanya dikamar itu.

Sesuatu yang dingin serasa menyentuh dan menggelitik bagian dadanya yang terekspos. Ekh? Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencerna apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya tadi malam ia menggunakan baju tidur berkancing sempurna dan tidak ada celah sedikitpun. Tapi mengapa sekarang tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka? apakah angin yang menyebabkannya? konyol.

Otaknya kembali berputar mengingat beberapa hari belakangan ini hal yang sama selalu menimpanya, bahkan kemarin lusa tidak hanya bagian dadanya yang terekspos, tapi bagian tengah bajunyapun tersingkap sehingga perut langsingnya tertera jelas. Sakura pernah bertanya pada Sasuke, namun pemuda itu bilang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi apakah dia bohong?

Pandangannya beralih pada sosok yang sedang terbaring disampingnya, pikirannya tentang pelaku sebenarnya adalah pemuda itu adalah kesalahan besar baginya. Mana mungkin dan bagaimana bisa? Oh ayolah, pagi-pagi begini harus berpikir keras hanya karena kancing bajunya terbuka?.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum itu ia sempatkan untuk melihat jam didinding kamarnya. "Pukul lima, seperti biasa." Gumamnya seraya memasuki kamar mandi.

Hari demi hari dilalui oleh kedua pasangan ini, kesan biasa sangat tergambar disini. Meskipun hanya sang gadis yang menginginkan perubahan pada hari biasa ini menjadi luar biasa, namun itu hanya sekedar keinginan. Beberapa kejadian ganjil selalu menimpa Sakura saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Kejadian yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui, dan hal itu berangsur setiap hari. Dengan perubahan mimik Sakura yang terlihat lelah?.

Sakura rasa ia tidak mengerjakan sesuatu yang berat setiap harinya, tapi mengapa ia selalu merasa lelah jika sudah bangun tidur?.

Melihat gelagat sang suami pun tak ada gunanya, pemuda itu tetaplah cuek dan _stay cool_ seperti biasa. Lambat laun hal itu membuat Sakura tak nyaman dan takut, apa mungkin yang melakukannya adalah seorang _Stalker_? hei dia tidak punya penggemar, ataukah hantu? apakah rumahnya tempat hantu mesum berada, itu konyol. Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Sakura tahu dirinya memang tidak terancam atau apapun yang merugikan dirinya, tapi tetap saja ini misterius.

Malam kembali datang, Sakura ingin melakukan strategi agar dirinya tetap aman. Untuk itu sebelum tidur ia pastikan semua jendela disetiap sudut kamar tertutup rapat, bahkan sampai pintu lemari pakaian dan kamar mandi (?). ini semua ia lakukan agar kejadian diesok pagi tidak terulang. Bahkan, kini dirinya memilih untuk menggunakan selimut sangat tebal membungkus dirinya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke terlihat kebingungan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang ikut berbaring ditempat tidur, "Hanya strategi agar kejadian esok pagi tidak terulang." jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Memakai selimut tebal sebagai tameng, tapi pakaianmu tipis seperti itu." Ujarnya datar.

Sakura merona, ternyata Sasuke memperhatikan pakaiannya, "Umm, itu karena pakaian tidurku yang tak berkancing hanya ini."

"Terserah." ujar Sasuke membalikkan badan membelakangi Sakura.

Padahal jika ingin jujur, Sakura malah akan senang jika Sasuke memang meperhatikannya, meski dengan pakaian begini. Tapi memikirkan itu semua hanya akan membuatnya sedih, lalu ia putuskan untuk tidur.

Keesokan paginya, tepat pukul lima. Waktu dimana Sakura selalu bangun dan memulai aktifitasnya sebagai seorang istri Uchiha. Kening lebarnya berkerut saat merasa ada yang benar-benar ganjil pada tubuhnya, masih dengan mata terpejam ia gunakan tangannya untuk meraih miliknya yang terasa…

"Kenyal?" Gumamnya heran.

Penasaran, Sakura langsung membuka mata dan melihat kearah dada miliknya. Betapa kagetnya dia saat sadar _Bra_ yang melekat ditubuhnya sudah tidak ada, dan akibat tipisnya baju Sakura, gundukkan penuh itu terlihat sangat jelas meski hanya dengan mata telanjang. Ini sudah keterlaluan! Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukannya?.

"Ummh,"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang meringkuk menghadapnya, bergumam tak jelas.

"Ummh, Sah~kuraa." desah Sasuke tak sadar.

Doeng! Bulu kuduk Sakura serasa berdiri semua, ia rasa Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan sebuah, desahan?. Samar Sakura melihat cairan bening disudut bibir Sasuke, perlahan ia menyeka cairan itu dan terasa kenyal. Salvia?

/

/

/

/

"Ap-apa mungkin, Sasuke-_kun_ yang…" tebak Sakura menutup mulutnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke intens, kini mereka sedang sarapan pagi. Berbagai macam pikiran Sakura berkecamuk saat menebak jika Sasukelah pelakunya. Bahkan _Inner_nya pun ikut berperang.

"_Tidak salah lagi, Sasuke-kun yang berbuat!"_ inner Sakura semangat.

'Jangan bodoh, aku tahu betul Sasuke itu orang yang bagaimana,' batin Sakura menolak.

"_Lalu, apa bukti yang kau lihat pagi tadi, hah? itu sudah meyakinkan tahu!"_

'Tapi.."

"_Tanyakan padanya sekarang, jika kau ingin mengetahui jawabannya!"_ perintah inner Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. BLUSH! Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke sedang memandanginya seperti itu, tapi tatapannya tetap tajam.

"Ada a-apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura mulai risih dipandangi seperti itu.

Sasuke kembali melahap sarapannya, "Besok adalah hari libur, aku pikir jika dirumah saja kau pasti akan bosan." ujar Sasuke datar. "Aku pikir sedikit _refreshing_ tidak ada salahnya." Sambungnya.

WHAT THE…Sakura menatap ragu suaminya, baru pertama kali Sasuke mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebelum terakhir kali ia kecan dengan Sasuke setahun yang lalu. Sungguh bahagianya. "Baiklah," jawab Sakura semangat.

Sasuke meminum jus tomat itu lalu meraih _Tuxedo_nya, "Hari ini aku lembur, jadi jangan menunggu hingga larut malam, aku berangkat," Ujarnya melenggang keluar.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Baik, Sasuke-_kun_."

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan saja dirumah. Toh semua pekerjaan rumah sudah ia selesaikan. Tak disangka besok akan menjadi hari yang berbeda dari hari sebelumnya, ditambah lagi Sasuke lah yang mengajaknya. Tak jarang Sakura menunjukkan senyuman bahagianya. Dan mengingat pesan Sasuke bahwa dirinya akan lembur hari ini, membuat Sakura harus berbenah sebelum malam datang, karena ia pastikan malam ini akan menjadi sebuah kejutan bagi sibungsu Uchiha. Mengingat itu Sakura terkekeh sendiri.

Sakura kembali mengacak baju dilemarinya, "Nah, ini dia." Ujarnya senang saat menemukan pakaian tidur yang sudah lama tak ia kenakan.

Pakaian itu terlihat manis, berbagai rajutan dan renda menghias disetiap sisinya. Panjangnya sama seperti kebanyakan baju tidur, dengan celana panjang dan baju sepinggang, namun yang membedakan adalah dibagian ukiran dada, hampir terpatri jelas. Sakura rasa mungkin baju ini lebih kecil dibanding dulu karena pakaian ini adalah hadiah ulangtahunnya dua tahun lalu.

Sakura memakainya dan menatap dirinya didepan cermin, seringai nakal muncul dibibir Sakura, "Mari kita lihat, bagaimana Uchiha itu menjelaskan semua saat aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, fufufu."

/

/

/

/

Sasuke, memarkirkan mobilnya dan memasuki rumahnya dengan santai. Ia lihat jam ditangannya dan menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Jam segini Sakura pasti sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Karena lelah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menuju kamarnya. Perlahan ia buka pintu, meski terkesan cuek tapi Sasuke tidak mau membangunkan Sakura.

CKLEK. Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar, menoleh pada sang istri yang sedang tertidur pulas. Samar-samar Sasuke tersenyum, dan menuju tempat tidur. "Manis," gumam Sasuke saat melihat wajah porselen Sakura yang tertidur. Sejenak Sasuke melepaskan _Tuxedo_ yang melekat pada tubuhnya, dan melepaskan segala kepenatan dengan berbaring ditempat tidurnya dan Sakura.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya menghadap Sakura yang juga menghadap padanya masih dengan wajah tertidur, perlahan tangan kekar Sasuke menyusuri lekuk wajah sang istri, mulai dari kening lebar Sakura, mata, hidung dan berhenti dibibir ranum gadis itu. Sasuke tersenyum miris saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tak pernah mengecap rasa dibibir itu. merasa Sakura tak akan sadar ia lakukan ini, Sasuke bergerak mendekati wajah Sakura dan.

Mengecup lama bibir kenyal nan berisi itu perlahan, tangan kirinya meraih kepala Sakura dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Namun Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya saat Sakura menggeliat dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini lebih lebar.

"Bibirmu memang semanis wajahmu, Sakura." bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura lalu menjilatnya.

Napas Sasuke kembali memburu saat dirinya menjilat pipi dan bibir Sakura berkali-kali, bagaikan serigala yang tengah kelaparan. Sang korban hanya melenguh dan mengubah posisi, namun kembali Sasuke menghadapkan Sakura kearahnya. Memeluk pinggang Sakura dan menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat, keningnya ia tempelkan pada kening lebar Sakura. menatap wajah sang istri sedekat ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa saat Sakura benar-benar curiga saat ingin tahu siapa pelakunya, dan pastilah dugaan awal Sakura pelakunya adalah Sasuke, dan itu memang benar.

Sejenak berpikir, kasihan juga membiarkan Sakura bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi Sasuke juga seorang lelaki yang memiliki hasrat, ia ingin menyentuh dan memiliki gadis ini, terlebih karena selama ini Sasuke memang menyukai Sakura, tanpa Sakura ketahui.

"Uugh~" desah Sakura mencoba membalikkan badan saat Sasuke tengah memeluknya.

Gerakkan paksa Sakura membuat baju tidurnya sedikit tersingkap dibagian dada, napasnya yang tak beraturan membuat kedua bukit itu bergerak naik turun.

Gleg. Sasuke menelan ludah saat melihat Sakura seperti itu, ada sedikit keraguan untuk kembali menyentuh Sakura sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tak mau pikir panjang, Sasuke mengubah posisi menjadi diatas Sakura, kedua tangannya setengah ditekuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Sakura, bergumam penuh manja pada sang istri yang tengah terlelap.

Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Sakura tidaklah tidur, gadis itu masih terjaga sampai Sasuke pulang tadi. Desahan akibat sentuhan pemuda itu Sakura tahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak ketahuan, dan kini ia sudah tidak sanggup. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke terus mengecup dan menjilat tengkuknya tanpa jeda sedikitpun, membuatnya kewalahan. Sakura membantin, apakah kini saatnya ia menangkap basah Sasuke?.

Setelah mempertimbangkan, Sakura memutuskan untuk berbicara pada suaminya itu. perlahan jemari lentiknya mengelus rambut sang pemuda _Emo_, alhasil sang empu terlonjak kaget dan hampir jatuh kebawah tempat tidur.

"A- kau, sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke gelagapan. 'Ck, sial!' Batinnya.

Sakura tersenyum ramah, "Sasuke-_kun_, ternyata kau yang…" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku hanya…aku-" ujar Sasuke terbata sambil membalikkan badan membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sasuke, ia baru sadar ternyata seorang Uchiha bungsu ini memiliki sikap yang aneh. "Tak apa Sasuke-_kun_, kau kan suamiku." ujar Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke.

Pemuda _Emo_ itu bergeming, tak ada sepatah katapun. Sakura hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sasuke sendu, apakah pemuda itu marah?.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura seraya memeluk pemuda itu.

Sasuke tersentak, tak menyangka Sakura akan memeluknya. Tangan gadis itu begitu mungil dan hangat.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke masih bergeming, Sakura bingung dibuatnya. "Kau baru pulang ya, biar aku ambilkan minum dulu." ujar Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu beranjak pergi, tapi tangan kekar menahannya dan…

BRUK!

"Akh~ Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura kaget setengah mati, saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya hingga kembali terjatuh keatas tempat tidur.

Kini Sasuke yang berada diatas Sakura hanya memandang Sakura kosong, mata _Onyx_ itu semakin kelam dan tidak ada ekspresi apapun. Sakura bingung dengan sikap Sasuke kini, ia coba untuk menyentuh pipi pemuda itu dan berkata 'Ada apa?' dengan nada yang lembut.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu," ujar Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Sakura.

Sakura menyerngit, "Keinginan aneh, hal itu wajar dilakukan sebagai seorang suami, Sasuke-_kun_," jelas Sakura seraya mengelus punggung Sasuke.

"Tapi, peraturan menyebalkan Clanku sangat mengganggu." gumam Sasuke masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Sakura mengulum senyumnya, "Peraturan Clanmu hanya larangan untuk melakukan 'itu', jika untuk sentuhan biasa masih diperbolehkan, Sasuke-_kun_." terang Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _Emerald_ Sakura, "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Ibumu yang menjelaskannya padaku saat pernikahan kita dulu,"

Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' saja, tak lama setelah itu seringaian dari wajah tampan Sasuke muncul. Sesaat Sakura bergidik melihatnya, selama ini dia memang inginkan perubahan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini. ternyata Sakura masih belum siap.

"Umm, ano, Sasuke-_kun_, sebaiknya aku siapkan makan malam dulu untukmu ya, pasti kau lapar." ujar Sakura mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke agar pemuda itu menjauh. Tapi yang ada Sasuke malah menghimpitnya.

"Aku memang lapar, Sakura." jawab Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Lapar ingin memakanmu."

"GYAA!" reflek Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga jatuh tersungkur kebawah.

"_Ittai_, Sakura." ringis Sasuke mengusap kepalanya yang jatuh duluan.

Sakura gelagapan, bukankah rencana untuk menggoda Sasuke adalah dirinya, tapi mengapa malah dirinya yang mati kutu. Senjata makan tuan eh?. tanpa buang waktu Sakura mencoba untuk berlari kearah pintu untuk melarikan diri. Namun terlambat karena Sasuke sudah menyambar kuncinya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

"Kenapa, Sakura? bukankah kau yang bilang wajar, jika seorang suami ingin menyentuh istrinya?" goda Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

Terpojok, Sakura menabrak dinding dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah mengapit Sakura dengan kedua tangan disamping kepala gadis itu.

Seringaian masih tercipta dibibir Sasuke, "Kau tahu? alasan aku selalu menyentuhmu saat kau tidur?"

Sakura menggeleng perlahan sebagai jawaban.

"Karena aku takut kau menolakku, seperti saat ini." ujar Sasuke menatap tajam _Emerald_ Sakura.

Sakura sedikit ketakutan saat Sasuke bicara sedingin itu padanya, tapi hey! Mana mungkin ia menolak sentuhan pemuda yang dicintainya ini, Sakura hanya masih gugup.

"Bukan menolak, Sasuke-_kun_." elak Sakura. "Aku masih gugup." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura dan berbisik ditelinga gadis itu, "Waktu sebulan dalam peraturan Clanku tinggal satu hari lagi, kau ingat?". Sakura hanya mengangguk ragu sebagai jawaban.

"Itu artinya, kau harus menyiapkan tenaga lebih, karena mungkin setiap hari aku akan menyerangmu." lanjut Sasuke dengan desahan yang dibuat-buat.

Sakura membatu, ia tak habis pikir pada sikap sesungguhnya Sasuke. ia baru tahu sekarang, parahnya lagi ini tentang hubungan suami istri. Apa mungkin Sasuke sudah memikirkan ini jauh sebelum dirinya? Sungguh, semua laki-laki sepertinya memiliki sikap dasar yang sama.

"I-ya, berarti kau akan melakukankannya lusa, sekarang mari kita tidur." pinta Sakura dengan pura-pura lelah.

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke seraya menggendong Sakura ala _Bridlestyle_ menuju tempat tidur mereka.

Sakura langsung menutup dirinya dengan selimut dan memosisikan dirinya membelakangi Sasuke, enggan rasanya menatap wajah tampan itu. Sakura lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat mengingat apa yang akan terjadi lusa padanya, wajah porselennya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Eh?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya saat menyadari sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, dan menariknya untuk lebih merapat pada sang empu tangan.

"Kini, aku tidak perlu ragu lagi untuk memelukmu, Sakura-_hime_." ujar Sasuke meletakkan dagunya dibahu Sakura.

BLUSH! wajah Sakura semakin merona mendengar penuturan Sasuke, 'Jadi, selama ini dia selalu menahannya.' batin Sakura.

Satu hal yang belum Sakura ketahui tentang sikap Sasuke, ternyata pemuda yang selalu dikenalnya dingin dan cuek, memiliki sikap romantis juga. Mengingat dirinya akan semakin dekat dengan Sasuke, terjawab sudah permintaannya selama ini. dan itu membuatnya sangat senang.

Sakura memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sebelum, "Eeeeeh?"

Tangan itu menyusup kebalik pakaian tidurnya dan memeluknya dari dalam, sontak Sakura melirik kebelakang. Ternyata Sasuke sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Ternyata benar, setiap kali aku bangun dan mendapatkan pakaianku tersingkap, itu semua ulah Sasuke-_kun_." gumam Sakura pelan, tapi tetap saja Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Itu sudah kebiasaanku, Sakura." jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka mata.

_Emerald_ Sakura terbelalak, "Jadi, kau selalu melakukan ini dengan wanita…?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke berdecih, "Kebiasaan seperti ini muncul saat pertama kali kita tidur bersama, tahu." jawab Sasuke sebal.

"Hah? kok bisa?" tanya Sakura heran, memangnya bisa mendapatkan kebiasaan aneh seperti ini jika lawan jenis tidur bersama?.

"Tubuhmu itu menggodaku, lebih tepatnya kebiasaanmu tidur." jelas Sasuke.

Poor Sakura, dia baru sadar jika dirinya memang memiliki kebiasaan buruk saat tidur. Menginggau, mengubah posisi dengan cara tak lazim, dan dengkuranpun menjadi desahan untuk Sakura. mana ada laki-laki yang tahan satu tempat tidur dengan kebiasaan yang menggoda itu.

'Tanpa aku sadari, yang menyebabkan ini semua adalah diriku sendiri.' batin Sakura lelah.

Menyadari itu, Sakura pun memaklumi dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, toh itu karena dirinya sendiri. tapi sepertinya untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Sakura tidak akan terbiasa dengan cara tidurnya bersama Sasuke saat ini. BAYANGKAN SAJA kini tangan Sasuke malah mendarat tepat dikedua bukit Sakura.

"SASUKEEE…." Tanpa -_kun_ eh?

Sikap tidur yang tidak memiliki adab juga bisa berdampak pada diri sendiri, kalian tahu itu? dan hal itu bisa menyebabkan perubahan pada lawan tidur kita, Ck, aneh.

/

/

End

/

/

**A/N : Fiuuuh, oneshoot aneh ini selesai juga ya. hahahaha, aku buat cerita ini mengikuti apa yang tanganku ketik lho tanpa ada pemikiran apapun, gax percaya?. Tapi ini nyata. *abaikan.**

**Tokoh Sasuke aku buat menjadi aneh sikapnya, seperti haus akan hubungan tapi malu-malu bak ulet bulu, fufufufu, siapa suruh punya sikap keren banget. *canda**

**Yosh! Semoga leaders pada terhibur deh, hihihihi. Daaaaaaah.**

**Dewa mata nochi hodo**

**/**

**/**

**24/07/2013/Rabu  
**


End file.
